Pociones
by SatSly
Summary: El momento en que los accidentes mas pequeños pueden llevar a grandes desenlaces
1. Chapter 1

A/N Esta historia pasó por mi mente, y aunque la diferencia de edad es notoria...me agrada esta pareja. Siento que puede dar mucho, espero que la disfruten y comenten. Pronto actualizaré

Cap 1. Pociones

"Protego" se escuchó un gran estruendo en el salón. Una explosión provocada por Seamus Finnigan como de costumbre. Pero había algo inusual en esta ocasión, y eso quedaría expuesto cuando el humo se disipara de la habitación.

Seamus se quejaba entre dientes diciendo que no se explicaba porque las cosas siempre explotaban. Era fascinante presenciarlo pero siempre terminaba destruyendo sus materiales y era algo que dentro de sus años en Hogwarts todavía no controlaba.

En el piso estaba la joven Granger tendida debajo de un mesón donde estaban los tubos rotos, los libros malgastados y el caldero quemado. Pero nadie pareció notar la situación de la señorita Hermione. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Harry se detuvo a pensar _Protego?... Seamus está carbonizado y sus cejas desaparecieron otra vez. Entonces, ¿para quién iba ese hechizo?_

Miró a su alrededor y vio una escena un tanto desconcertante. Era el profesor Snape con una expresión que nunca había visto antes. No era la frialdad que siempre demostraba, ni la de superioridad. Más bien parecía de preocupación.

- "No alcancé…" susurró el profesor de pociones mientras verificaba el estado de salud de la joven en el piso.

- "Hermione! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó precipitado el joven Griffindor sin recibir respuesta.

Y como si esto hubiera sido la tragedia más lamentable del mundo, todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos para no perder ni un detalle.

- "Lo más prudente es que quiten sus entrometidas narices de encima, le están robando el oxígeno, y me quitan la luz" dijo el señor de cabello oscuro con una voz cortante que dio frutos en casi medio segundo sobre los alumnos alejandolos casi de un salto, todos menos sus amigos infaltables Harry Potter y Ron Weasley

- "¿Se encuentra bien profesor?" dijo Ron con esa expresión de miedo que constantemente se veía en su pecosa cara.

- "Así parece… estoy seguro de que estaría peor si no hubiera sido por mi oportuna aparición. De todos modos la llevaré a la enfermería. Draco Malfoy! Encárgate de la clase, 45 minutos restantes para crear la poción; las instrucciones en el pizarrón, no pierdan el tiempo. No se les ocurra pensar que tendré compasión por un insignificante suceso como este"

Se puso en pie con esos ojos fríos. Galantemente se quitó la capa para cubrirle las piernas a la muchacha y se la llevó en brazos hacia la enfermería bajo la mirada seguidora de los Griffindor y los Slytherins de cuarto año.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la joven despertó lentamente con una sensación de quemazón en su brazo izquierdo y ligeramente en el cuello del mismo lado. Además de una horrible jaqueca que le partía la cabeza en dos. Y sin percatarse en qué situación se encontraba posó su mano sobre el brazo de Snape que estaba tensado por el peso ejercido dejando así al descubierto, unos no insignificantes músculos por debajo de ese traje oscuro.

Sin abrir los ojos aún, se tocó la nuca por el dolor, y despertó del aturdimiento que aún la hacía presa; abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue alguien de nariz curva y cabello oscuro sobre su cara dejando apenas un ojo al descubierto para ver donde iba.

- " ¿Donde tenía la cabeza Señorita Granger?" preguntó el profesor moviendo levemente los labios sin desviar la mirada del pasillo despoblado

- " Yo…qué…"

- "Finnigan otra vez" respondió sin dejarla terminar la pregunta obvia.

- "Ay..." se quejó la estudiante-

- "Ya casi llegamos" miró rápidamente a la joven que yacía en sus brazos con una expresión de dolor

Un minuto después Entraron a la enfermería que parecía extrañamente desolada al igual que el resto del colegio en horario de clases.

Extrañado el profesor la recostó sobre una camilla cuidadosamente. Se enderezó y acomodó su capa que dejaba ver ligeramente el muslo de la joven que no lo había notado por estar inspeccionando su mano.

- "Que dolor…"

- "Deberías agradecer que aún conservas tu hermosa cabellera" añadió ácidamente el profesor que recorría el pasillo buscando a Madam Pomfrey

Hermione parecía débil, tanto que ni pudo responderle de vuelta al entonces desesperado profesor. Mientras que ahí recostada comenzó a toser cada vez más fuerte.

- "Qué momento tan oportuno encontraste para enfermar, ahora que extrañamente no pueden atenderte…supongo que tendré que hacerlo todo yo"dijo dándose importancia-

- "Mi examen... ¿tendré otro verdad? Espero poder terminarlo, no es necesario que me dé una hora completa, solo necesito…" comenzó a toser tanto que escupió sangre aunque sin notarlo claro, su mente estaba preocupada por las la clase de pociones.

- "¿Las calificaciones son su vida verdad? ¿Por qué cree que debería darle una atención especial a una Gryffindor accidentada?" dijo arqueando una ceja seriamente-

- "¡Lo dice como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito! Y como sea, ¡yo fui una víctima de la situación!"

- "No te exaltes o podrías desmayar"

- "¿Desmayarme yo? ¿Por qué debería?" hablaba altaneramente sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salen de su boca.

- "Has perdido sangre, tuviste un accidente"

- "¿Sangre? Estoy aturdida pero mis neuronas siguen donde mismo estoy segura de que no importa cuántos MILIMETROS de sangre haya perdido, no me desmayaré."

- "De vuelta señorita Granger la sabelotodo" dijo secamente con esa expresión casi de desaprobación "Guarda silencio o al menos intenta hacerlo, si tu no desmayas, lo haré yo por el tono agudo de tus gritos"

Hermione obedeció tragándose las palabras, después de todo, él era un profesor y merecía respeto. Un intenso dolor de cabeza la azotó de vuelta a la almohada.

-"Mucho mejor "–dijo Snape con una sonrisa a medio lado moviendo los labios como diciendo algo que la joven hija de muggles no pudo oir. Quien lentamente cerró los ojos y calló en un sueño.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente la joven hizo el ademán de levantarse, y fue entonces cuando sintió el azote de su cuerpo lastimado. Esta vez su rodilla que le punzaba debajo de la cálida capa negra que yacía sobre ella.

-"Esto debería ser suficiente por ahora..."dijo Severus Snape mientras batía algo en una botella al otro lado de la habitación. Lentamente se acercó a la Gryffindor sin quitarle los ojos a la copa que llevaba en la mano.

-"Gracias…" respondió esta vez a amable mientras bebió amargamente el espeso líquido – "¿no podría ser más agradable?" - se preguntó en voz baja casi inaudible.

- "¿Un té con galletas estaría bien para la señorita?"- respondió sarcásticamente dejando en claro que había escuchado el leve susurro.

-"¿Qué…?"- estaba desconcertada mientras Snape le daba rápidamente la espalda con intención de marchar y continuó- "yo...hablaba de la poción que bebí" -dijo entre carcajadas que afloraron instantáneamente.

Cualquier persona excepto Severus Snape habría carcajeado con la situación. El malentendido gracioso y sobre todo, la risa entre cortada de Hermione que era muy contagiosa. Y así fue; al otro lado de la habitación se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los perfectos labios del profesor. Quien cambió su expresión frívola de siempre y la tornó un tanto más suave sin notarlo.

Después de un rato, el momento ameno fue disipado de apoco con cada vuelta que recorría sobre círculos en el pasillo; se le agotaba la paciencia.

-"No es posible que no haya nadie con quien dejarla" - dijo para sí dando vueltas "Si me voy, estoy seguro que Dumbledore me daría un discurso por falta de ética... 'en exámenes, con una niña tan aplicada como la señorita Granger (...) y en una época tan especial que viene para ella y sus amigos" Imaginó la incómoda situación con una cara de disgusto- "Por otra parte...Delegué mi responsabilidad a Malfoy, hice lo correcto..."- alzó la voz- " Supongo que no me queda otra opción" - dijo con la voz profunda y calmada que siempre salía de su boca-

"Si gusta puede volver al salón Profesor Snape. Es más, yo iré con usted. No es nada grave como para seguir aquí"

"Debería permanecer en reposo…pero Claramente no tiene la intención de descansar como debiera, ni yo de perder otro minuto sin supervisar a esos..."-se silenció antes de insultar a los alumnos- "Es lo más "sabio" que ha salido de usted Señorita Granger"

Caminaban de vuelta por los mismos pasillos que la joven recordó estar consiente en los brazos del profesor. Y éste iba con ese paso firme que lo caracterizaba (al menos hasta que volteó).Un par de metros atrás vio a la castaña muchacha caminando a duras cuestas muy complicada hasta que cayó al piso. Snape se detuvo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y dijo:

- "Debería aprender a obedecer" - alzó una ceja y soltó un suspiro que denotaba el tono irónico que usaba-

/Espero que la hayan disfrutado, este es sólo el comienzo. Ésta historia no me pertenece, está fundada en la saga de Harry Potter...

Comenten; acepto sugerencias


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hola a todos n_n aqui estoy actualizando este fanfic que es mi regalon. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo han leido, sobretodo a quienes alertaron y comentaron *-* me puse muy contenta.**

Disclaimer: No es mio, lo unico que me pertenece son las ganas de escribir n.n

* * *

El tiempo en Hogwarts no era muy agradable para los estudiantes; el calor los abrumaba con cada hora que el reloj avanzaba. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde y los tres inseparables Griffyndor estaban sentados en el pasto intentando aprovechar la sombra que les brindaba uno de los grandes arboles de los pastos de Hogwarts, mientras contemplaban la nada. El paisaje era tan verde que hasta se podía ver reflejado en los rostros de Harry, Ron y Hermione. El sol parecía más furioso que nunca, y los poblados árboles parecían cómplices en una broma de mal gusto, ni una brisa les llegaba a nuestros protagonistas. Harry estaba desabrochándose la corbata mientras Ron se agitaba la túnica.

-"¿Estás mejor Hermi? Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti" -dijo Ron más colorado que nunca-.

- "Si fue un poco tedioso pero estoy bien... aunque…hice pasar un mal rato a Madam Pomfrey…"

-"¿En la enfermería? Cuéntanos"–dijo Harry intentando tener ánimos pero parecía cansado por el calor-

- "Verás Harry…cuando llegamos a la enfermería no había nadie, y aunque no sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente el profesor Snape estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo "–bajó la voz como hablando consigo misma- "o así fue cada vez que abrí los ojos… como sea"- repuso- "recuerdo haber escuchado al profesor muy alterado… si bien pocas veces pierde la paciencia, parecía muy molesto con Madam Pomfrey…"

-"¿Y dónde estaba ella? Por eso te demoraste tanto en volver" - dijo Ron ahogado-

-"Según escuché…estaba con el director Dumbledore…ya saben, son cercanos y a esta altura del año no hay muchos accidentes o cosas por el estilo, seguramente estaba dando un paseo… la cuestión en sí, es que Snape estaba más alterado de lo normal aunque imagínenlo exaltado con ella… no recuerdo más…era más bien como escucharlos entre dormida, después sólo recuerdo que desperté y él ya no estaba…Después me volví a levantar y"

-'¿Me volví?' -interrumpió Harry-

-"Son detalles…"-sonrió nerviosa-. "Snape me dio una poción cuando llegamos, después me levante y al rato me desmayé en el camino… no sé cómo pero después volví a la camilla…supongo que me llevó en brazos…"

-"Hoy fuiste toda una damisela en peligro… Hermione… ¿no lo habrás hecho todo a propósito para que tu príncipe azul te tomara en brazos? ¿Querías que te despertara con un beso? "

Los tres rompieron en carcajadas interminables. Y así pasaron un largo rato molestando a Hermione con Snape hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-"¡Ya para! Me duele mucho el estómago"- dijo Harry a Ron con una voz entre cortada intentando no reírse mas-.

-"Jajaja…" -tomó aire muy profundo- "chicos creo que no puedo más, muero de calor… nos vemos más tarde tengo algo que hacer"- La hija de muggles se puso en pie alisando su falda-.

- "Hasta más rato" – respondieron a coro mientras su amiga se alejaba de apoco y siguieron riendo-

De vuelta por fin en su sala común, y después de una relajante ducha con agua tibia; se dirigió a su habitación a preparar su ida al Gran comedor donde se encontraría con sus amigos otra vez. Su cabellera aplastada por el peso del agua aún dejaba caer una que otra gota de agua, que empapaba su espalda dándole una sensación de frescura que ella adoraba.

Todos los alumnos parecían exhaustos por el clima, como si hubiera un dementor robando la felicidad de sus vidas. Sin embargo, allí estaba la joven de cabello rizado y castaño que caminaba resplandeciendo su camino, llamando la atención de quien se le cruzaba, como buena leona que era.

Se sentó sobre su cama y sacó el tomo de "Historia de Hogwarts" y comenzó a leerla como si fuera la primera vez ( aunque a decir verdad, ya la había leído al menos unas 20 veces) intentando acortar la espera. Pero no fue así, por alguna razón se sintió incómoda leyendo, esta vez prefería algo distinto; escribir. Así que tomando su varita dijo "accio pergamino" y una vez que éste llegó a sus manos sacó la tinta y la pluma que llevaba siempre consigo en casos de emergencias (y otro que guardaba en la mesita junto a su cabecera)

Una carta para sus padres, informándoles que había llegado sin novedad (no como el año anterior con el incidente en el tren por los Dementores y la grata compañía del profesor Remus John Lupin) y contándoles el pequeño incidente en la clases de pociones (sin mucho detalle, ya que no quiso preocuparlos). Terminó de escribir tan rápido que olvidó por completo el propósito de escribir –pasar el tiempo- y comenzó a hacer otra carta, una para la señora Molly y otra para Sirius.

La ansiosa Gryffindor emprendió camino a la torre de lechuzas casi a tiempo para la cena. Sus pensamientos estaban profundamente confundidos con los últimos sucesos ocurridos. Había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, algo que ella misma desconocía y por lo mismo no dejaba de pensar en ello.

"Explosión…explosión…dolor...contusión...preocupación…Snape? ¡NO! Era imposible que él siguiera en sus pensamientos. Ese profesor tan desagradable, ese elitista; ese murciélago gigante que sólo les regalaba malos ratos. Era imposible que estuviera pensado en él. Debía ser efecto de la contusión que todavía le retumbaba la cabeza (figuradamente).

Los últimos rayos de sol que se escondían por el oeste, encima del lago negro que reflejaban esa gran estrella que parecía apagarse y adentrarse en lo más profundo de apacibles aguas del hogar del calamar gigante. Se detuvo unos segundos para admirar la gama de colores que aparecían en el cielo, unas nubes anaranjadas, rojizas y otras mas oscuras que agraciaban el paisaje. Cruzó el puente; camino a la torre de las lechuzas y subió las que parecían interminables escalas, algunas descuidadamente rotas que conocía casi de memoria de tanto que concurría el lugar. Antes de doblar la última esquina para llegar a la puerta chocó levemente con algo o alguien. Era otra vez el Profesor Snape que tenía una expresión de disgusto en sus labios. "Parece que ha entregado una carta"-pensó mientras observaba con detención la inmutable expresión del pelinegro.

"¿Acaso tiene la intención de que veamos el atardecer juntos, señorita Granger?" –le preguntó con una voz profunda y pausada. Hermione abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua como queriendo responder, pero se quedó sin habla. Al no recibir respuesta volvió a agregar "Le sugiero que no quieran ser el centro de atención llegando a último momento como suelen hacer, es prudente que lleguen temprano el día de hoy…" Y se marchó del lugar tan rápido como apareció en frente, hondeando su capa con el viento al bajar por las escalas con una gran rapidez, a Hermione le sorprendió que no se tropezara, había que admitir que el pelinegro tenía una habilidad para caminar sin tropezar con esa larga túnica que llegaba hasta el suelo; por algo, era el gran murciélago.

La hija de muggles entró y saludó a Hedwig que era la lechuza blanca como nieve que fue el primer regalo que Hagrid le dio a Harry en el primer año, como mascota y le ofreció un poco de comida (siempre adelantándose a los hechos). Después le amarró las cartas a la pata y la acarició dispuesta a volver al castillo, llena de dudas e incertidumbres por el último comentario del pelinegro.

* * *

/Siento que introduzco mucho ¿no? Bueno, keep calm and review me.. Hahaha. Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, solo diganme n.n

Espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de nuestra reina J.K Rowling**

Hermione aún estaba caminando de vuelta al castillo cuando recordó el suceso que ocurriría en unos minutos más, era 30 de octubre lo que significaba que l_os representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang _visitarían Hogwarts por el torneo de los tres magos. _"¡Con que eso quiso decir Snape!"_ pensó para si la peli castaña mientras apresuraba el paso.

Cuando finalmente llegó a las puertas del castillo fue dirigida por una ola de alumnos que se formaban en fila, con su profesor Jefe a la cabeza. Así es como sin saber cómo, estaba formada junto a su curso de cuarto año. La calidez del día se había ido junto al sol, y nuestra Gryffindor aún con el cabello húmedo sintió como la piel se le puso de gallina mientras esperaban la llegada de los visitantes. Desde donde estaba podía verse El bosque prohibido, iluminado por la luz de la luna que parecía más potente que nunca. Tanto que Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se encontraría el ex profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un derrumbe de preguntas que le parecieron absurdas. Aunque responder no era algo que le molestase, después de todo, a ella le gustaba hablar de las cosas que sabía, no lo hacía queriendo destacar, si no más bien para que el resto supiera lo mismo que ella.

-"Son casi las seis "-anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada-. " ¿Cómo piensan que llegarán? ¿En el tren?"

-"No creo" -contestó Hermione.

-"¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? "-dijo Harry, levantan do la vista al cielo estrellado.-

-"No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos..."- volvió a responder con un dejo soñador

-"¿En traslador?" -Sugirió Ron-. "¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años."

"Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que decir?" -exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. No importaba cuantas veces les dijera lo mismo, era como si ellos nunca la escucharan (y nunca hubieran leído el tomo de historia de Hogwarts)

Un silencio inundó el lugar, estaban todos concentrados intentando ser los primeros en avistar a los extranjeros pero la hija de muggles no estaba en el lugar, literalmente sí, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. De pronto, unos gritos afloraron de los alumnos que rompieron las filas tan escrupulosamente formadas. Eufóricos gritaban, y aplaudían la llegada de los visitantes. Apareció un carruaje que era guiado por caballos alados, los cuales apenas tocaron el piso hizo un sonido tan estruendoso que todo el mundo se sorprendió. Eran los estudiantes de Beauxbatons liderados por una mujer altísima llamada Madame Maxime. Luego, desde las aguas pacíficas del lago negro apareció un barco que transportaba a los estudiantes de Durmstrang.

Todos entraron al gran salón con gran estrépito. Pero para ella no había diferencia alguna; el famoso buscador Viktor Krum llamaba la atención de todos, menos la suya, mientras que algunos profesores parecían bajarle el perfil a la situación ignorando al muchacho deliberadamente- para ser más específicos la profesora Mcgonagall, Flitwich y el profesor Snape-

-No tiene nada de especial, es solo otro jugador de Quidditch –dijo con un suspiro al final, mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre una mano que la sostenía en la mesa-

-¿Estás loca? Es el mejor jugador de la historia…-Comenzaba a decir Ron pero como era costumbre en ella, cuando se trataba quidditch, simplemente prefería desviar su atención puesto que un deporte como ese no sostenía la menor relevancia en lo que a ella respectaba. Siempre terminaban discutiendo y ella "perdía" el debate por que eran dos contra uno; Ron y Harry…especialmente cuando los gemelos Weasley no estaban allí…por que en esos casos era algo así como una competencia de testosterona que no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto.

Ron no dejaba de mirar al jugador de Quidditch mientras que Hermione dirigió sus ojos hacia la mesa de profesores. Indiscutiblemente era imposible para cualquier persona ignorar fijar los ojos en la profesora encargada de los Beauxbatons que incluso sentada al lado del profesor Dumbledore era tan grande como Ron de pie en la silla.

El director de Hogwarts les dio la bienvenida a los alumnos y visitantes, luego comieron como quisieron-tal como era costumbre en situaciones como esta- aunque con la diferencia que esta vez habían platos un poco más exóticos para celebrar las visitas. Lo injusto para ella, era la explotación de los elfos domésticos, pero fue incomprendida incontables veces, le molestaba que la miraran como si estuviera loca. Ella como hija de muggles, conocía la diferencia social y las injusticias que éstas traían consigo ¿era tan descabellada la idea de que los elfos tuvieran una vida justa y pagada? ¿Que fueran tratados como se debían después del arduo trabajo que hacían día y noche sin descanso si su amo lo deseaba?… Después del rato de frustración y desentendimiento de sus amigos, lo que aconteció entonces no la sacó del rincón de sus pensamientos.

Fue anunciado el torneo de los tres magos cosa que no fue nuevo para ella-ya lo había leído antes- y el conserje Filch llevó el cáliz de fuego y el director dictaminó las reglas. Advirtiendo que solo alumnos mayores de 17 años tendrían permitido participar por el peligro que involucraban las pruebas. Y claro, esto ocasionó un abucheo integral del gran salón –no por que quisieran participar, si no por mostrar disconformidad-

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se fueron a la puerta donde se formó un atochamiento por culpa de su director, el profesor Karkarof –que inspeccionaba minuciosamente la cicatriz de Harry- Hermione podía ver todo con claridad porque seguía sentada en el mismo lugar que ocupaba desde primer año en el gran salón. Esperó tranquilamente a que se desocupara un poco el pasillo y se fue a su habitación.

Con un gran enojo dentro se fue a dormir sin despedirse de sus amigos. De vuelta en la habitación Hermione volvió a cambiarse la ropa, esta vez se puso el pijama, esos pantalones delgados y la sudadera, se tiró sobre la cama con el cabello aún húmedo y por alguna razón apenas posó su cabeza en la almohada concilió el sueño sin mayores problemas, como si fuera un bebé obligado a estar levantado, esperando el primer momento para poder dormir.

A mitad de la noche despertó como si su reloj interno estuviera sonando. 'Supongo que dormí mucho….ahora no tengo nada de sueño…' pensó la joven.

Estuvo unos minutos recostada sobre la cama pensando mientras miraba el techo. Entonces recordó la carta que les había escrito a sus padres, como había ido en la tarde a la torre de las lechuzas, pensó entonces en los nuevos acontecimientos ¡Tenía tanto que contarles! El torneo de los tres magos, y la razón por la que más deseaba escribirle –específicamente a su madre- era para buscar confort en sus palabras, puede que Harry y Ron fueran sus mejores amigos pero para ella, no existía alguien más sabio y comprensivo que su madre. Le escribiría ahora para matar las horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer, al fin era viernes y a estas alturas sábado, no tendría clases al otro día, ni tareas; así que no habría problema si se desvelaba y a la mañana siguiente podría ir a dejarla a la torre de las lechuzas sin problemas, después de todo Hedwig ya habría vuelto de su viaje para entonces y Sirius le había dicho a Harry que no era prudente usar su lechuza para enviarle correo a él, así que estaría libre para su disposición. Buscó entonces entre sus cosas su pluma preferida, regalo de su madre, junto con algo de pergamino para escribir, cuando notó que entre sus cosas no encontraba por ningún lado aquel obsequio tan preciado para ella.

Comenzó a desesperarse, intentó pensar donde podía estar, incluso intento llamándola con algún hechizo, pero nada. Fue entonces cuando recordó que la última vez que la uso estaba en la misma torre de las lechuzas, y que probablemente la había dejado caer por accidente cuando se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, pero era posible que aun se encontrase en aquel lugar, pensó en ir de inmediato, en su mente pasaban mil escenarios posibles, ir allá y no encontrarla, ser atrapada por algún profesor, etc. La ansiedad recorría su cuerpo, pero no podía evitar ir en búsqueda de aquel objeto, se decidió entonces y tomó su varita, bajando lentamente en la penumbra-"Lumos!"-dijo y siguió su camino fuera de la sala común.

Miró por ambas direcciones con la respiración agitada; excitada por el desafío y con el sentimiento de culpa por romper las reglas. Avanzó caminando lo más rápido que le era posible sin llegar a correr y cuando estuvo en el primer piso escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia ella. No supo en qué dirección venían; eran sonidos muy ambiguos, puede que por la derecha, o tal vez era el eco de la izquierda, por lo tanto vendrían de la derecha…o quizá sea al revés. pasaba por su mente en fracción de segundos. La reacción que tuvo fue decir Nox y esconderse lo más lejos posible de algún ventanal, para no ser reflejada por la luz de la luna, y a la vez cerca de algún pilar.

Frente a ella pasó el señor Filch con la señora Norris que iba en brazos mientras le acariciaba las orejas a la gata runruneante. Pero el conserje pasó tan rápido por su lado que no notó su presencia.

En ese lugar se encontraba Hermione conteniendo cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de ella. Estaba tan quieta que parecía como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un petrificus totallus.

Una vez Lejos del peligro pensó: _"será mejor volver, no quiero tener problemas, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza" _avanzó sin luz por miedo a ser descubierta por cualquiera incluso por los retratos, y sólo con el recuerdo fotográfico de los pasillos y el sentido del tacto para no caer. Entre cerraba los ojos para enfocar en esa noche tan calurosa. Cuando retrocedió un par de pasos intentó pensar fríamente

_-"Ya salí de mi habitación… estoy a más que a medio camino… es más probable que me encuentren si me devuelvo, será mejor terminar mi 'mision' "_

Así fue como cautelosamente salió del castillo sin ser vista por nadie. Caminó por el puente, llegando al césped que estaba camino a la torre de lechuzas y sintió una leve sensación en el estómago algo entre nervios y ansiedad.

Al menos aquí está fresco – tomó aire profundamente y se dispuso a seguir-

Hermione subió descalza las escaleras que estaban gustosamente frías, pero eran muy duras para sus pies, así que subió rápido. Llegó al penúltimo escalón tomó un segundo para reponerse afuera de la puerta.

Las lechuzas estaban muy tranquilas pero para su enorme y desagradable sorpresa, no se encontraba sola; había alguien dentro. Su corazón pareció detenerse en seco cuando vio la escena; Era el profesor de profundos ojos negros que parecía en un estado de completa agonía o eso podía verse a través de la puerta. Lo vio escribir con una gran pluma negra azabache sobre su libreta de notas que parecía rústicamente cubierta por una piel gastada. Escuchó como con la garganta apretada leía:

Tan frágil como un puño de nieve en la mano fuiste;

Pude sentir como conmigo te derretías por dentro;

Como cuando niños me quisiste

Por este ser inmundo; alguien que jamás será amado.

Y por mi impureza interior te fuiste de apoco te enfriaste; nunca más me miraste.

Te convertiste en alguien inalcanzable.

Con cada suspiro que escapó de mí, se fue mi alma y mis ganas de vivir.

Jamás te olvidé, no dejo de pensarte.

Si supieras cuanto me arrepiento por lo que hice…

Lamento haberte echo sufrir con las palabras de este inútil cuerpo inerte

Sentí como las suaves brisas veraniegas que compartimos cuando niños se volvieron unas frías corrientes…Si sintieras el dolor y el sufrimiento tras tantos años de tu partida…

Si tan sólo pudieran sentirte una vez más cerca de mí…- un sonido lo interrumpió su inspirada lectura-

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Pregunto el hombre con la voz un poco más firme como fingiendo valor-

Una repentina brisa azotó la torre alborotando las lechuzas y dándole aviso a Snape que había alguien afuera.

Hermione petrificada afuera no quiso ni siquiera respirar esperando vanamente que no la viera. La luna iluminaba más que nunca, Hermione cerró los ojos como queriendo desaparecer y despertar en su cama. Pero era demasiado tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Snape la miró shokeado muy fuera de sí. Por lo poco que la joven pudo apreciar bajo la luz y el nerviosismo que no la dejó mantenerle la mirada; éste parecía más enojado que nunca, desesperado pero con los ojos húmedos.

/Hum sí, el lado sensible de Snape que se empeña en ocultar será ligeramente revelado en mi fic. Que las cosas se den naturalmente por si solas. Espero que les haya gustado, deja tu Review con sugerencias...o que te pareció el cap :3 Au Revoir


End file.
